Heretofore shopping carts have been provided wherein a panel may be affixed to the outer surface of the front wall thereof to carry advertising material or simply a photograph or a design whereby to enhance the appearance of the shopping cart. Such material carried by such frame is however of a permanent nature. It is also known to fabricate shopping carts with plastic molded baskets and wherein on the side wall of the basket there is provided a small plaque which is usually rectangular in outline and which carries in a permanent embossed nature the name of the merchandising establishment or the name of the fabricator of the shopping cart. Accordingly, it has been known to display written material or advertisement on the outer surface of the front wall or side walls of a shopping cart basket but in most cases such has been provided for permanent display.